Christmaster/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: Come on, look at all the nice plushies, don't you want to play with them? Chris: Dolls? I hate dolls. I hate toys. They're for babies. (Chris kicks his backpack, scattering his toys on the ground.) Marinette: Yes, but you're too young to play Grim Monster Clash 3. Chris: No I'm not, and I'm not scared of monsters anymore, you know. I'm— Marinette: A big kid, yes, I know. (Marinette looks around her room. Chris has turned on the game on her computer. She turns it off.) Why don't we watch a cartoon instead? I have "Pototty and Potato" if you want? Chris: That show's for babies. I'm a big boy. (He throws the game controller and Marinette catches it.) Marinette: We could play with your snow globe? (Chris throws a ball at her face.) Chris: Ew! Marinette: Uh… Chris: Hey, what's that? (Chris has opened Marinette's chest. There are white gifts with red ribbons on them inside.) Marinette: (Marinette quickly sits on the trunk) That? Oh, uh, it's nothing. Chris: Hey no fair, come on what are all those gifts? Marinette: (thinking) Uh, look I can't tell you that these are the gifts I've made for Adrien's next 35 birthdays. Cause you'd tell you'd tell your brother Nino and he'd tell Adrien and Adrien'd think that I'm totally crazy. Wait, maybe I am. (To Chris) Hm. I can't tell you I'm one of Santa Claus's elves on a secret mission and that I'm looking after one of his boxes of gifts. You wouldn't be interested though because gifts are for babies, right? And you're a big kid. Chris: That's a lie! Marinette: What, that you're a big kid? Chris: No, that you're one of Santa Claus's elves! Marinette: I can't say anything more. Chris: Hey wait, that means you can give me my Christmas present early! Grobotech Ultimate Destructor! It's easy, it's gotta be the biggest one in the box. (He tries to open it) Marinette: Now wait a minute, I thought toys were for babies. Chris: They are, most of the time. But Grobotech's different. Marinette: You don't say. Well, I'm sorry, but Christmas rules are very strict. You don't open gifts early. Santa gives them at Christmas, not at Easter or Halloween. Otherwise you'd might as well have a bunny or a witch delivering your presents. Chris: But, since you know him, you could ask him. Can't just you call him on the phone or send him an email? Marinette: Oh no, you never disturb Santa Claus except at Christmas. The rest of the year he's… in the North Pole... d-of the, uh, supervising the production of toys. (Chris narrows his eyes) Besides, your present isn't here anyway. We elves don't watch over gifts for kids we know. One of the elves must have it. Santa's the only one who would know where to find it because he knows who's getting what. He has a list of good children. (Chris looks disappointed) There is one exception to the Christmas rule. Chris: Really? What is it, what is it? Marinette: Santa is allowed to make one exception but only for the best-behaved kid in the whole world. Chris: Who's the best-behaved kid in the whole world? Marinette: Hm, maybe Ladybug? Chris: Well, seeing as she saved Paris a gazillion times, that makes sense. Marinette: Or a kid for example who cleans up all the mess he's made and plays quietly with toys that are for kids his age? (Chris starts to take his snow globe, but Marinette's door opens. Nino and Alya enter.) Alya: Marinette, we're back. Nino: Did you guys have fun? Marinette: Sure we did. How was the movie? Nino: Awesome. Thanks for watching my bro, Marinette. What's wrong, little dude? Chris: (Chris starts crying) AH! I want it to be Christmas right now! Marinette: I have absolutely no idea where that came from. Alya: Okay, I guess we'd better get going. Bye, girl. (Marinette looks at the snow globe) Nino: See you at school tomorrow. Marinette: Yeah, bye Nino, see you soon Chris. (She closes her door) Tikki: A Christmas elf on a secret mission, seriously, Marinette, don't you think you went too far this time? Marinette: I know, Tikki, it was pure ridiculousness. But I couldn't tell him the truth about the gifts. Besides, I simply told Chris a nice little story, which hopefully will teach him some patience. (She picks up the felt dolls and walks to her desk. Tikki looks unsure.) Speaking of patience, I've got an idea of what I can give Adrien for his 50th birthday! Give me a hand? Tikki: Um? Mm hm. (Montage of Marinette sewing with Tikki. Marinette falls asleep.) Marinette: Wha- um, snow? Whoa, how long was I asleep? (Marinette climbs to her balcony. Fire-breathing catfish are swimming in the sky.) Ah! (Life size green toy soldiers are marching down the street) Soldier: It's over Santa Claus, you're surrounded. Surrender and don't put up a fight! Soldier: ♫ Searching for Santa Claus far and wide! ♫ Soldiers: ♫ Searching for Santa Claus far and wide! ♫ Soldier: ♫ There's no way he can run ♫ Roger: Get back on the sidewalks! Running in the roadway's against— (A life size T-rex is roaming down the street) T-rex: Santa Claus? Have you seen Santa Claus? Marinette: Okay, it's all just a dream. I'm going back to bed. (Tikki grabs her hair) Ow. Why did you do that, Tikki? Tikki: See, you're not dreaming. Marinette: Well if I'm not, it means… (She looks at the Eiffel Tower. Catfish are swimming toward it, and it's decorated with ornaments and a star on top.) This does look like a nightmare though. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Soldier: Santa Claus, have you seen Santa Claus? Tom: Santa Claus? But it's not Christmas yet. Nadja: Nadja Chamack here, don't be bemused it's just the news. (Close up of broadcast) Paris has been literally invaded by giant toys looking for Santa Claus. ''(She is interrupted by the soldiers and a camouflage bear with diamonds for eyes.) Bear: Major Teddiski here, Santa Claus. All your toys are belong to us. If you don’t give yourself up real quick, this little city of Paris will go kaboom, lickety split. (An Eiffel Tower logo with snowflakes ends the broadcast.) Ladybug: What's going on? Ladybug: (into yo-yo) Cat Noir, you'll never guess what I just found. Cat Noir: (into staff) Actually I think I know m'lady. I'm with Santa Claus we've taken refuge in the ice rink. Ladybug: I'll meet you there. Philippe: I can't believe it! Are you really Santa Claus? Santa Claus: No, I'm the Easter Bunny in disguise. You can't see my long ears because of the hat. Of course I'm Santa Claus. Philippe: Oh, okay. I need you to know I've been a really good boy. Colonel Woof-Woof: I smell a wood fire and cinnamon cookies. Santa Claus must be nearby! Soldiers, get in line! Soldier: At your command Colonel Woof-Woof. Colonel Woof-Woof: Follow me this way. s Searching for Santa Claus far and wide! Searching for Santa— Philippe: To Luna, Maya, and Thalia. When I tell my daughters I've met you, they're going to freak out! Ladybug: Santa Claus? (Ladybug drops in) I'm so glad you're alright, but what are you doing here, it's not Christmas yet. Santa Claus: I have no idea! I was busy supervising the production of toys for next Christmas with my elves when all of a sudden, bang! I woke up in my sleigh in the Paris sky. Flying catfishes destroyed my sleigh. My reindeer were able to get away, but if it hadn't been for Cat Noir, they would have captured me. Ladybug: (To Cat Noir) Don't you think this whole thing is kind of strange? Cat Noir: Stranger than fighting a pharaoh's reincarnation or a pigeon overlord empowered by magical butterflies, you mean? (There's a rumbling and Colonel Woof-Woof and the T-rex bust through the wall. The soldiers infiltrate the rink.) Colonel Woof-Woof: Aha! Gotcha! Philippe and Ladybug: Ah! Colonel Woof-Woof: My sense of smell has sniffed you out, Santa. Follow me and do not show resistance. Cat Noir: Stay back, Santa! Colonel Woof-Woof: Christmaster demands his gift. Ladybug: Christmaster? Santa Claus: Christmas gifts must be deserved, and they're only given at Christmas. If you think I'm going to bend the rules, you're barking up the wrong tree. Philippe: (Philippe spins in front of the toys.) Now hold on a minute, there's no use in fighting, that's not the Christmas spirit, now is it? Colonel Woof-Woof: Hm? Philippe: (to Santa) Would it be such a big deal if you gave the presents early, just this once? Colonel Woof-Woof: Listen to the smart man. Philippe: (He skates towards Santa) And while we're at it, I asked for Super Blades and I could really use them for my upcoming competition. Cat Noir: I kinda like this idea. I asked for— Santa Claus: Stop! That's not the way it works. (Philippe, Cat Noir, and Colonel Woof-Woof are shown together next to Santa) Philippe and Cat Noir: Aw, why not? Santa Claus: Christmas rules are very strict. You don't open gifts early. I give them at Christmas, not Easter or Halloween. Otherwise… Santa Claus and Ladybug: …you might as well have a bunny or a witch delivering your presents! Ladybug: Oh no, what have I done? Philippe: But couldn't you… Cat Noir: …make an exception? Santa Claus: (A flag with trees and a red present with a white bow is waving behind Santa) Tradition is tradition if we stop respecting it, then it's the end of Christmas. Philippe and Cat Noir: Aw. Santa Claus: Well, there is one case in which I could make an exception for— Santa Claus and Ladybug: —The best-behaved kid in the whole world. Ladybug: The one at the top of your list of good children. Santa Claus: Bravo, Ladybug. At last someone who knows the rules of Christmas. But I doubt your Christmaster is the best-behaved kid in the whole world. Colonel Woof-Woof: In that case, soldiers, attack! Soldier: Attack! Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah! Santa Claus: Why so much hatred? (Santa is sitting with his head on his hand. The others are shouting and sliding across the ice mid-fight.) Philippe: Ladybug, Cat Noir, protect Santa, I can take care of these toys! (Ladybug swings away with Cat Noir and Santa Claus.) Hahahaha, triple axel, and a pike spin into a double toe loop. (Philippe skates into the soldiers, knocking them down) Not so high and mighty now, are we? (The T-rex grabs Philippe in its mouth) Ow! Such sharp teeth for a toy! Get me out of here! Ladybug: I think I know who the toys' master is. I should have thought of it sooner. Cat Noir: Who is he? Ladybug: I just have to check first to be sure. May I Santa? (Santa gives Ladybug his hat. She sniffs it.) That smell of a wood fire and cinnamon cookies. It's so Christmassy. (She puts in on Cat Noir) You're up, Santa Cat. Colonel Woof-Woof: (voice) This way! I smell Santa Claus's scent. (Cat Noir springs onto the roof.) Cat Noir: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone. Colonel Woof-Woof: There he is! I can smell him. He is not far. Follow me! Philippe: Ladybug, Cat Noir, oh! Ladybug: Come on Santa, I know where to find Christmaster. (They swing away to find Nino, who is yelling for Chris.) Nino: Chris! Chris! Chris! Ladybug! My little bro Chris, he was in his bedroom and then he disappeared! Uh, Santa Claus? (His glasses fall on his nose) Santa Claus: Ho ho, hello, Nino! Ladybug: Nino, I think Chris has been akumatized. Did you notice anything different about his room? Nino: (He fixes his glasses) His favorite toys have gone missing, too. Ladybug: Plastic soldiers, a catfish? Nino: Yes! Plus his dinosaur. Ladybug: So he is the toys' master. But, he could be anywhere, how are we gonna find him? Nino: Please save the little dude, Ladybug. (She puts her hand on his shoulder and nods) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (She receives a stationary set.) Nino: Stationary? Santa Claus: You make surprise gifts appear? Are competing with me, Ladybug? (She looks at Santa and notices the basket on his back) Ladybug: Of course! You're right! A surprise gift! (She uses Nino's back to write her letter) Could have my Christmas present right now, Santa? Please? Santa Claus: You know that I can't do that Ladybug. Ladybug: Except… Santa Claus: For the best-behaved kid in the whole world. But… Ladybug: It's certainly worth a try. (Santa reaches behind him and pulls out a list of names. It rolls down the sidewalk.) Santa Claus: (looking at the list) Unbelievable! Ladybug, you are the best-behaved kid in the whole world. Nino: Well, seeing as she saved Paris a gazillion times, it totally makes sense. Santa Claus: (reading Ladybug's letter) "Dear Santa, I want the same gift as Chris Lahiffe, whatever it is." Are you sure about this? You know that this is the only gift you'll get this whole year from me. Ladybug: Yes, I know, but I'm doing it to save Paris and Nino's little brother. Santa Claus: Ah, you really do deserve to be at the top of my list. Merry Christmas, Ladybug. (He gives her a red gift with a black bow) Ladybug: Thank you Santa, now get to safety. I'll take it from here. (She swings away) Nino: By the way Santa, where do I fall on the list? (Santa pulls out the list, but doesn't find Nino's name near the top, so he keeps scrolling.) Santa Claus: Uh… Nino: Aw… (Nino hunches over) Ladybug: (amplified) Christmaster, I've got your Christmas present. Come and get it if you want it. Huh? (A helicopter comes and grabs the gift from Ladybug's hand.) Hm! (She follows it. A platform made of plastic bricks descends from the clouds. She swings her yo-yo to it, but it starts to raise back into the sky.) Ah! (She lands and runs towards the center of the platform. The helicopter gives Christmaster his gift.) Christmaster: (laughs) Wow, awesome! Grobotech Ultimate Destructor! (Colonel Woof-Woof and the bear arrive on two catfish with Cat Noir tied up hanging from another) Colonel Woof-Woof: Mission accomplished Christmaster. We have captured Santa Claus. Bear: He tried to trick us by dressing up as Cat Noir. But he couldn't fool us. Cat Noir: Hee hee. Christmaster: You were tricked! That's Cat Noir dressed up as Santa Claus, not the other way around! You're such babies! (Christmaster throws a plastic brick at the bear's face) Keep searching! (They leave. A light halo appears around Christmaster's face.) Hawk Moth: It doesn't matter, Christmaster, you don't need Santa Claus anymore now that you have your present. I, on the other hand, haven't yet received mine. Take Cat Noir's Miraculous. Then all you have to do is get a hold of Ladybug's magic jewels. Christmaster: Give your paw, kitty cat, Hawk Moth wants your ring. It's a stupid dumb-dumb Christmas gift, but that's his price. (The yo-yo slices Cat Noir's ropes away) Ladybug? Ladybug: Christmas presents are delivered on Christmas Eve, and only to the good kids, Christmaster. I hate to say you and Hawk Moth didn't even make Santa's list. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) That's where you're wrong, Ladybug. You've just brought me my second gift, which only goes to show what a good Hawk Moth I've been this year. Use the powers I gave you Christmaster and seize their Miraculous. '' (The platform. Christmaster looks around and picks up Ladybug and Cat Noir toys.)'' Christmaster: (laughs) I have my secret weapons to fight you with. Yourselves! (He touches the snow globe. A blue portal opens in the sky and giant live versions of the toys fall to the ground.) Have fun dumb-dumbs! Ladybug: Well at least now we know for sure that the akuma is in his snow globe. Cat Noir: And we're gonna have to defeat ourselves! Toy Ladybug: Lucky charm! (A mace appears) Toy Cat Noir: Cataclysm! '' (They run toward Ladybug and Cat Noir. Cat Noir throws a brick in front of Toy Cat Noir, who destroys it. Toy Ladybug tries to hit Ladybug with the mace, but she uses her yo-yo to throw it off the platform.)'' Toy Ladybug: Lucky charm! (She receives a club) Toy Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Cat Noir: Playtime never ends for these two. Ladybug: (Her earrings beep) Problem is, my playtime is up. I don't have much time left before I transform back. Cat Noir: Watch out! (Toy Cat Noir tries to Cataclysm them. They run.) Then it's time to show them who the real game masters are. (They fight) Christmaster: Hahaha my toys are going to destroy you. You guys are such babies! (He plays with his Grobotech Ultimate Destructor) Hawk Moth: (from lair) (laughs) It's over! In a few seconds now their Miraculous will me mine! Christmas has come early this year! (The platform) Toy Ladybug: Lucky charm! (She receives six boomerangs. They continue fighting.) Toy Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Cat Noir: What about using my power to destroy these toys? Toy Ladybug: Lucky charm! (A giant sword similar to the one Nightmare Ladybug uses in "Sandboy" appears.) Ladybug: If that's our only choice, but we need to save it to smash the snow globe. (Santa appears with his sleigh which is being driven by catfish) Santa Claus: Ho ho ho, paws off, you naughty toys. (He throws them off the platform) Ladybug: Santa Claus! Santa Claus: At your service, Ladybug. There's no way I'm letting anything happen to the best-behaved kid in the world! I'll take care of these two! Cat Noir: The best-behaved kid in the world? Ladybug: That's me! Christmaster: Ah! No fair, my toys! Ladybug: Come on Chris. Give me that snow globe. You've got your Christmas gift. (A light halo appears around his face) Hawk Moth: (voice) If you don't want me to take away your present, Christmaster, (from his lair) remember that you're supposed to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! (Christmaster looks at his toy and starts to bring it to life) Ladybug: No, stop! (A giant Grobotech Ultimate Destructor falls from the sky) Oh, no! Christmaster: Destroy them, Grobotech Ultimate Destructor! (Grobotech Ultimate Destructor shoots lasers out of its wrists. Ladybug and Cat Noir attack it.) (laughs) Nobody can beat Grobotech Ultimate Destructor! Cat Noir: (Running from Grobotech Ultimate Destructor's lasers) I can take it down, nothing can resist my Cataclysm. Ladybug: I know but I'm gonna need it fully functional, follow my lead. Hey Grobothing, you want my Miraculous, come and get it! (She runs towards the robot) Over to you, Cat Noir. (He runs up the back of the robot. Ladybug makes it to Christmaster's throne, but Grobotech Ultimate Destructor is still shooting lasers.) Christmaster: Stop Grobotech! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir is about to destroy the robot.) Christmaster: No! Not my toy! Ladybug: You have a choice, your toy or the snow globe. Hawk Moth: (in lair) No don't do that! Santa Claus: (flying in) Ho ho ho, listen to Ladybug kid, you won't regret it. (Christmaster gives Ladybug the snow globe) Hawk Moth: (in lair) No! Ladybug: Thank you Christmaster. (She throws the snow globe to Cat Noir's hand) Marinette: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Chris: Huh? (Santa drives up) Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Santa Claus: Pound it! Ladybug: (giggles) (She looks at her letter and frowns at Santa) Santa Claus: Goodbye my friends. Ladybug: Goodbye Santa Claus. Cat Noir: Goodbye? Why? Ladybug: (still frowning) Because Santa was brought here by Christmaster's power, so when everything's repaired… Santa Claus: …I'll be gone, 'til next Christmas! (She smiles) Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The toys disappear, and Philippe ends up on the sidewalk. The catfish disappear and the Eiffel Tower is back to normal. Cat Noir, Chris, and Ladybug are placed on top of a skyscraper.) Cat Noir: So big kid, feeling better? Chris: Yeah, but, I don't remember much. Ladybug: Don't worry, everything's fine. Cat Noir: Come on, big boy. Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps rapidly) Cat Noir, could you take Chris back home please? Cat Noir: Sure thing. Chris: Goodbye, Ladybug! Hawk Moth: You stole my Christmas presents, Ladybug. But my birthday's coming soon, and trust me, I'll make sure it's a day you'll never forget. (His window closes) Nino: Thanks again for looking after the little dude, Marinette. Alya: Have fun! Marinette: Sure will! It'll be awesome. We're really good buddies. (Alya closes the door) I know I shouldn't have told you that I was one of Santa's elves. But you were acting like— Chris: A baby, I know. Mommy says lying is wrong. So from now on, we'll always tell each other the truth, okay? (He puts out his pinky) Marinette: Okay. As long as you stop trying to act all grown up. (She links her pinky with his) Chris: You're not an elf, but you still have another secret, right? Marinette: (nervously) Uh, another secret, what-what do you mean, like a secret identity? Chris: No, the secret in that chest! (Marinette looks at Tikki) Tikki: Hm? Marinette: Okay. The truth. There's this guy at school I have a crush on- Chris: (Chris puts his hands over his ears.) Ew! No stop! I hate romantic stuff. Gross! Marinette: (dramatically) Oh, I am so in love. (She chases him around her room) I dream about holding his hand, looking at the stars together... Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts